


Pretty Lies, Ugly Truth

by ropememory



Series: Pretty Lies, Ugly Truth [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: “The part of him that’s willing to submit to something more powerful than himself, control carefully siphoned away in the face of something (or someone) worthy, is fluttering at the edge of his consciousness. It’s a distraction he can’t really afford, but then he’s holstering his pistol, powering down the gauntlet, and falling to his knees.“





	Pretty Lies, Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title thanks to “Teen Idle” by MARINA
> 
> If I continue this, it won’t be RACK/SSC-compliant. This one can stand alone, though.

Yon-Rogg draws his weapons as soon as she lands—knowing they won’t work against her, knowing she’s more powerful than the Supreme Intelligence. If he wasn’t in fight mode he’d think about what it all means, how it disrupts his worldview a bit. The part of him that’s willing to submit to something more powerful than himself, control carefully siphoned away in the face of something (or someone) worthy, is fluttering at the edge of his consciousness. It’s a distraction he can’t really afford, but then he’s holstering his pistol, powering down the gauntlet, and falling to his knees. 

—

It’s not what Carol’s expecting—he’s fought her thus far, and she’s anticipating a continuation of the fight when they’re face-to-face. But that’s not what she gets, and there’s something awoken inside her, alongside the anger. 

“Come here,” she says. The tone sounds foreign to her—harsh, demanding. Mere days ago he was her _commander_ , and now the whole world is turned upside down while feeling much more _right_

—

He should stand up, or ignore the order, or just anything else. But the primal part of his brain says it knows better, knows that would be the wrong choice, and so Yon-Rogg finds himself crawling over to her, the sand hot against his palms with no suit there to mute the sensation. When he gets there, she places a boot on the back of his neck, pushes his face down into the desert. Every breath is now tinged with granules, and all he can see are boots and sand. He doesn’t lift his head up when she takes the boot off his neck, knows better than that. 

Carol makes a noise that sounds vaguely like satisfaction, other boot moving parallel to where he’s face down. “Kiss it,” she says. “Since the color is apparently so offensive to you, I’ll just have to retrain you.”

As Yon-Rogg moves to follow her order, the part of his brain screaming at him that he’s a traitor knows it’s lost, knows there’s no going back.


End file.
